


Coruscant twilight

by Dark_Earl



Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Palpatine-Centric, Romance, Songfic, obisheev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: He went into the spacious living room, bathed in yellow and orange colors of the fiery Coruscant sunset, seen through the enormous window that replaced the wall.This view alone was worth becoming chancellor.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927522
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Coruscant twilight

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I remind you that I'm not a native english author and this work wasn't beta'ed.

There was no one in the wide hall on the top floor. The dense carpet muffled footsteps. Palpatine confidently walked to the door, and it swung open in front of the master, letting him into the Chancellor's apartments of 500 Republica.

The hallway was gloomy, but a muffled golden light came from the living room. Palpatine threw off his heavy Chancellor's robes, casually threw it on a coat rack - the droids would clean everything up - and went into the spacious living room, bathed in yellow and orange colors of the fiery Coruscant sunset, seen through the enormous window that replaced the wall.

Palpatine chuckled. This view alone was worth becoming chancellor.

His appointment to the post of Supreme Chancellor of the Republic took place a few weeks ago, following an unexpected vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum from the Queen of Naboo. Over the course of these weeks, it was necessary to settle many things and definitively take hold of his new position - a solemn inauguration, emotional speeches and promises of peace and justice, the first meetings of the Senate.

Moving to a new apartment.

The renovation and complete redoing of the interior took a long time, but finally all the work was completed, all the things were put in their places, everything unnecessary was removed from sight - everything was done in order to enjoy this wonderful triumphant moment and panoramic view of the evening Coruscant.

Palpatine smiled with satisfaction and turned his gaze to the dark silhouette by the window, standing exactly in the center and surrounded by fiery light. The figure stood with his back to him, as if not paying attention, but Palpatine knew that _his presence had long been sensed_.

Grinning, he walked close to Obi-Wan and pressed himself against his back, his arms wrapping around his waist. He rested his chin on his shoulder and once again turned his gaze into the distance, at Coruscant, burning with sunset fire, where the industrial architecture of the city and the smooth lines of traffic flows were traced in black silhouettes.

"You know," Obi-Wan said quietly, and placed his hands over Palpatine's, "that I was skeptical about your idea of a red interior. But now that the renovation is complete, I have to admit that the red colour is not that bad. It definitely helps to reveal the full grandeur of this sunset.”

Obi-Wan was wearing only pants and a light shirt. Palpatine unhurriedly moved his palm under the white cloth and ran his hand up his stomach to his chest. With his other hand, he pushed back the snow-white collar, brushed back the thick strands of hair and pressed his lips to his neck.

“I knew you would appreciate it,” he said in a low voice.

He felt rather than heard Obi-Wan chuckle. Keeping his gaze on the panoramic view of Coruscant, he dropped his hands down and slowly unbuttoned his trousers. Obi-Wan was already aroused as he spread his legs a little wider and put one hand against the glass. When Palpatine grabbed his cock with a hot hand, the young man exhaled and threw back his head.

The sun was rapidly falling down, lengthening the shadows, and when the last edge of the fiery disk disappeared behind the black city horizon, Palpatine did not wait and, spreading his husband's legs, entered him with a smooth, confident movement.

Oh, it was real ecstasy. He gazed at Coruscanti twilight over Obi-Wan's shoulder and thought that he was one big step closer to his goal. All his plans went like clockwork, now he became the chancellor. Now he was _on top of the world_ , the galaxy stretched under his feet, and a beautiful creature trembling in his arms, whose quiet moans were a delight to his ears.

It was all his. It all belonged to him.

“Do you like the view?” Obi-Wan asked suddenly, placing both palms on the glass.

The high sky outside the window was painted in dark blue, but from below it was illuminated by the multi-colored neon of city lights, which barely reached the top of the penthouse.

“Madly,” Palpatine whispered in his ear, keeping up with the steady rhythm. “Don't you?”

Obi-Wan dropped one hand and put it behind his back, gesturing for his husband to stop. He dutifully pulled away, and Obi-Wan turned to face him, leaning back against the glass. Palpatine's breath caught in his throat. He knew how to recognize beauty, he appreciated it, and Obi-Wan was incredibly beautiful: disheveled, ruddy, with eyes sparkling with passion and looking directly at him.

Coruscant at night was beautiful, but young Obi-Wan, whose figure was surrounded by a halo of pale city light, was even more beautiful by comparison.

Palpatine lunged at him with a growl, bringing his hands over his head, holding his wrists tightly. He pinched Obi-Wan between the cold glass and his own hot body and dug into his lips, kissing him senseless.

As he pulled away, Obi-Wan was breathing heavily, his large blue eyes clouded with lust and desire. Palpatine admired him, admired the way Obi-Wan looked at him, how he bit his lip seductively, how he grinned insolently, provocatively.

It was a dangerous game. By agreeing to the marriage, Palpatine took on the role of a caring spouse, a role that could create unnecessary attachment if he was not careful. He couldn't get attached to Obi-Wan so as not to be distracted from his main goal, but he liked danger and risk. And he liked Obi-Wan with his sharp mind and striking good looks. Palpatine didn’t regret choosing to marry him, the benefits of this decision outweighed any potential losses.

Obi-Wan sighed in surprise and hastily grabbed Palpatine by the neck as he abruptly grabbed him under the thighs. The Chancellor just grinned and with a confident step carried his spouse to the bedroom, unceremoniously threw him onto the soft, spacious bed and pinned him down.

He has already become chancellor. Soon he would begin to turn into life the next part of his great plan to destroy the Jedi and gain _unlimited power_. But for now, a long night of all-consuming passion awaited him.

**Author's Note:**

> Bravo six, going dark.
> 
> Yes, this is the first work in the series with Palpatine's POV. As a reminder that he's still the sith lord. 
> 
> Btw, the title has so many references and layers in it.  
> 1) The literal meaning of the twilight.  
> 2) The moment when Palpatine was voted as Supreme Chancellor was the beginning of the twilight of the republican era, so it basically has here the literal AND metaphorical meaning, and Palpatine obviously enjoying the _irony_ of it.  
> 3) This is songfic based on "Crazy in love" by Beyoncé (you know, that version from 50 shades of grey trailer), and 50 shades of grey was also a fanfic to Twilight by Stephenie Meyer.  
> 4) It also references that scene in The Phantom Menace where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were looking at the sunset while on top tower of the Jedi Temple. Here, it's the parallel deviation from the canon: Obi-Wan still on Coruscant and still watching the sunset, but with Palpatine instead of Qui-Gon and in another highest building of Coruscant.
> 
> In Russian, we don't say "top of the world", we say "height of the world" (well, in the meaning of "top", "peak", etc). The word is cognate with "high", so I was trying to reference the "high ground" by it :D
> 
> Oh yes, the red room jokes are their inside family jokes, really (and another reference to 50 shades of grey :D). Obi-Wan really isn't a fan of their red apartment but he can appreciate it anyway in some places (that is - in bedroom).


End file.
